


Bored

by ImHereForNothingBruh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHereForNothingBruh/pseuds/ImHereForNothingBruh
Summary: Here's some randomness since I'm boredDream band Tommy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy was walking to his house at night. He saw Dream and George infront of it. That confused him. He walked up to them.

"What are you guys doing?" Tommy crossed his arms. They looked at him annoyed. Dream started angrily typing something. He typed:

/kill TommyInnit

/ban TommyInnit

Tommy started screaming and for personal reasons passed away.

Dream and George then started making out.


	2. Bored Part w

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. How everyone reacts

Once everyone found out they were devestated. Philza wanted to get revenge. Philza was going to take dreams loved one, it was simple. While they were making out he would kill George.

Philza smirked as he slowly crept towards George and Dream while they were exchanging spit. Philza stood straight and stabbed George with his wing. George fell to the ground while Dream stood there in shock. Dream started crying and fell to his knees. 

Philza leaned down to Dreams level and told him, " you took my son away from me so I take your lover from you." Philza grabbed Dreams chin and lifted it up, so Dream could look him in the eyes. Philza smiled.

Dream laughed. He looked Philza in the eyes, "Glad we could do this. Now there gone finally."

"Yes finally, now I can adopt you and we can go live in peace together as family." Philza helped Dream up. 

" wait gotta take extra measures so George won't come back. " Dream typed:

/ban GeorgeNotFound

They then went and got the papers to become son and father and lived in peace.


End file.
